kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Max2
Past Talks (I don't feel like making a table) Archive 1 ---- Again, leave messages at the bottom of my page so I can respond faster. I will usually respond on the bottom of your page. Bye! Max2 Hi (still need to make a user page) User:Dry Bones What's up man! Please excuse me, I'm new here. Can I be a Sysop too? PLEEEASE. I've made over 30 articles and I've uploaded tons of images. C'mon... please User:Blue Ninjakoopa Thanks for the welcome... It seems like this wiki, having just started, will need more work than the Mario Wiki, so I suppose I'll be active here for a while. And I have a question. Why is the statistics page so messed up? It says there are over 100,000 users, when there are less than 20, and it says there are 0 page views. Red.Tide 03:19, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Lol its just probably a wikia glitch. Isyou 03:35, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Hmmm... that's a toughie... any ideas how to fix? Max2 :( Aww man, I now see what you mean. Almost dead wikia. :( :( Isyou 01:58, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! Hi. I'm back. AAH! Anyway, are you still on the MarioWiki? Seems like you're never there. If you left there, I'd leave too. Really. Pronto. Anyway, I'm back, so please talk to me! I have to go soon! 3D, lonely. User:Isyou I have desysopped User:Isyou due to vandalism of other Wikia wikis. --Splarka (talk) 20:39, 27 April 2007 (UTC) No problem I just found this wiki and I'm going to do my best to improve it! (It was almost dead wasn't it?) Katshuma 05:33, 28 April 2007 (UTC) New problem I'm going to edit many things related to Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Under which licence should I upload screenshots from the show? Katshuma 17:14, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Then, who should I ask? Katshuma 19:58, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Look here Can you have a look here and delete everything not needed? Katshuma 12:09, 3 May 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki 1.10a The Kirby wiki has been upgraded from 1.9.3 to 1.10a as I saw when I ran through (Animepedia has it now to, most of the WGEP already has it (Which is going to make image sharing even more impossible temporarily)) that means you have a few new features, but you'll half to contend with a number of glitches. A good new feature is that you can tag images, take a look at Image:Tiffandtuff.jpg. Also, cascade protection protects pages which are included into another one. A little helpful but don't use it, it's an extreme use tool. Oh ya, your protections can now be set with expiries so you can place a temp protection on a page which has an edit war on it. Read over w:Forum:1.10a New Toys and w:Forum:1.10a bugs for more information. ~Dantman(talk) May 4, 2007 @ 23:14 (UTC) Me? Sysop me? I think it's too early, but it would be nice. =D (Sorry that I was inactive for 2 days.) Katshuma 18:03, 6 May 2007 (UTC) If you sysop me when I have 200 edits? (I have 130 edits now.) Katshuma 18:33, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Well, I've been running to unneeded pages daily recently. I'm getting bored on just adding there. If you sysop me so I won't need always to ask you to delete them. But can you still delete Throw (move)? (I moved it to Throw and rewrote it.) Katshuma 12:48, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks a lot, I have put my abilities in use right away. Katshuma 15:42, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Mediawiki You fixed many of my mistakes and taught me something. I have never ever knewn that "Sitenotice" thing, and I have been wondering how it was done in other wikis. Thank you very much! Katshuma 19:40, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Hey ur back! Nice to see ya again! I was lost from here too, because the wikia changed the name of the site from en.kirby.wiki.com to kirby.wikia.com. The site was off for days and I thought that it was gone for good. Then when the problem was fixed wikia restored all the links to here and I came instantly, but thought that you dropped out. But nicely you have found a way back here! =D Katshuma 06:49, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Hey Regonize my user name? -- Litle P rocks... Thank you for the Thank you. ;} I'm going to work on this more. I like Kirby now. BTW this is somewhat of a joke, but would you except a fan game article? -- Sure I'll do it! What images? -- Okay they're all uploaded. P.S. Can you help me with my sig? It seems to make all of my text have a blue background now. -- Should there be seperate articles for characters and their role in the anime, like Knuckle Joe and Knuckle Joe (Anime)? -- Thank you! Now what should we do? Wanna make another SSB character article? Or an ability? I can place/get images! I'm going to make some stuff now. Hey Max2 I er accidently did my user name wrong and I was thinking is their a way of changing it to Meta Knight not Heta Kight (THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT=P)Meta Kight New Guy I'm the new guy of Kirby Wiki, ParaGoomba348. Yes, I know you're the founder. I wanted to make a wikia too, but it would'nt work. So, anyway, please welcome me I'm new. Also, I've been making a LOT of changes (de-stubbing stubs, categorizing pages, making pages, reporting problems) and I've only been here for a small amount of time. Only, I'm way too unexperienced to be thinking about adminship...ParaGoomba348 02:15, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Question Do you think me and Blue Ninjakoopa are worthy enough to be sysops?--KirbyFan 15:43, 9 August 2008 (UTC) And what about me? Am I good enough? I have made a LOT of edits! ParaGoomba348 C'mon, just talk to me 17:09, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Okay I'll talk to KirbyFan about it as well. Another question, do you think a user named User:DragoonRider DragoonRider is good enough to be a Sysop. I know nominations aren't just given out, but I'm just wondering. He respects you very much. :User:Blue Ninjakoopa Blue, User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa talk to me Please Please Max2,am I worthy enough to be a Sysop?I definantly want to!--;DRider Have you even made any contributions? --Blue Ninjakoopa 04:06, 17 August 2008 (UTC)